


Mother's Day

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Church Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Gags, Hunter Rolepaly, Knight Roleplay, Library Sex, Light Bondage, MILFs, Maids, Nuns, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Wall Sex, Window Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Robin has some certain cravings she wants to indulge in, and a nice little collection of subjects to scratch that itch - some more willing than others.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Brady/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chambray | Yarne/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Eudes | Owain/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Gerome/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Loran | Laurent/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 20





	Mother's Day

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Hmmm, let’s see…”

Robin tapped her quill against her chin, looking down at the list with a furrowed brow. It wasn’t rare for her to work in only her smallclothes, especially into the evening. The information on her desk was cryptic, but easily decipherable to the master tactician. It was no different than any other battle plan she’d made, save for the contents and the chosen battlegrounds.

“Let’s see...I think the library would be best,” she decided, circling the location on Ylisstol’s map. Six circles now littered the map of the grounds and interior of the exalted palace. “Okay - I have locations, I have the timing...and my weapons?”

She turned around and looked at the rack of outfits behind her. She looked past the mundane clothes and copies of her usual attire and zeroed in on a half-a-dozen particularly odd garbs.

She was tempted to change now, but she needed to be sure of something first. Robin left her study and slinked down the hall, being as quiet as she could in her villa as she approached the other bedroom. She peeked inside and squinted in the darkness.

Morgan’s bed was empty - he’d opted to stay over at the castle tonight. His mother grinned in delight before skipping back to her room. Robin pulled out the first costume and eyed it with a grin. “Showtime,” she licked her lips.

* * *

“Ngh…”

Ingio stirred in his royal chambers at Ylisstol. The prince’s eyes fluttered open, wincing in the rising sun. He felt the cool warmth on his face - a stark contrast from whatever wetness was engulfing his loins. “B-Buuh?”

_Sluuuurp_

His eyes flew open as his cock was pushed somewhere hot, wet, and _tight_. He struggled in the morning light, adjusting his vision as fast as he could. Slowly, shapes started to form, allowing him to see the busty, silver-haired woman bobbing her head between his legs.

Robin -The royal tactician herself, wearing a somewhat adjusted variant of the maid’s attire. Inigo knew for certain the skirts were _not_ that short, and they wore an undershirt rather than expose their cleavage.

She glanced up through her hair and noticed he was finally awake. Robin kept going down until she left a nice, wet kiss on his crotch before pulling back up the shaft. Inigo could now make out not only the rings of spit, but also the lipstick she’d left behind on the sides of his dick.

_Pwah!_ Good morning, my Lord~” she purred, letting her hand pump his shaft as she licked the side of his tip.

Inigo shuddered in bliss, from both her ministrations and also the sultry coo. Yet there was something else about that - something about how she said it of course, but also what she said. _‘Why did she call me...oh wait, the codeword.’_

Robin licked up and down Inigo’s cock, layering it with even more spit. She even left a few fluttering kisses, enjoying the salty taste of young, exalted dick. “My lord, do you wish to start the day?”

The prince was more awake now and more cognizant of what she was saying. He remembered the meaning behind her antics, the intent behind her acts. He also remembered the rules, and what his part to play was. 

The idea of fucking the MILFy maid was...tempting - sorely tempting in fact. And yet Inigo was still too exhausted from the skirmish yesterday - too drained to really stand, much less rut. Reluctantly, he declined her offer. “N-No, I’m...huuaaaaaaaah...sleepy.”

“Very well - please lay back and I’ll tend to your lethargy this morning,” she winked. It was playful, but Robin’s added maturity gave it a boost that elevated it into pure seduction. It also masked the look of disappointment as she settled back into her role and popped him back between her lips.

Inigo slumped back into bed, letting the woman bob her head. Her oral skills wouldn’t let him sleep again, but she did restrain herself to let him simply rest. A tranquil, lazy hour passed by, with not but her bobbing head and light touches from her fingers. Robin’s eyes were lidded over as she’d settled into a nice, comfortable rhythm.

_Knock knock_

_“_ Hey Inigo - you up yet?”

The prince’s eyes flew open in alarm. He recognized the chipper voice outside his door - the son of the faux-maid still sucking him off. He glanced down in panic, but Robin’s face hadn’t changed in the slightest.

_Knock knock knock_

“Inigo?”

‘N-Not now Morgan - I’ll be ready in...about an hour,” Inigo stressed, resisting the urge to buck into Morgan’s mother’s face as he spoke. He only prayed that Morgan would buy his excuse and not invite himself into the room.

“...Alright, I’ll see you then!”

Footsteps faded away as the cheerful lad left. Inigo slumped over, suddenly feeling even more drained than before. Robin simply kept sucking and slurping, intent to make sure that she left with a nice tip before the prince dressed for the day.

* * *

“Ugh! Ugh! Oooh, that’s it, Father - harder!”

Brady winced at the MILF’s sultry coos, especially as she took such a revered title and perverted it. He gripped her hips tighter as he pounded Robin closer and closer against the stained glass. Her ample tits scraped against the windows, stimulating her barely-covered nipples as her tight twat was split wide open.

Robin clearly hadn’t picked the most apropos fit for her vestments. Her mature body’s curves were on full display as the holy robes strained against her motherly form. Her long silver hair hung out of the habit on her head as it swayed with every thrust. The real damming deviation in design came from the rock hard nipples sticking out from her top, and her bare crotch slamming back against Brady’s skin staff.

“F-Father Brady - I’m so close!” she grunted as her cheek rubbed over the glass. She glanced back at the shorter man, eyes lidded over as she bucked back against the brash healer’s fat dick.

“D-Dammit you crazy woman - keep your voice down!” Brady urged her as he looked around the cathedral in clear panic. He really shouldn’t have fallen for her seductive charms, especially when she’d basically dragged him into the castle cathedral after service had concluded. _‘Damnit, I’m no better than that horndog Inigo...sorry ma,’_ he lamented.

“I-I can’t Father - it’s too goooo-umph?!”

Robin’s moans were cut off as he quickly gagged her mouth. A twisted grin broke out across her lust-soaked face Truly, she particularly enjoyed toying with Brady because of how little tolerance he had for her antics. But one coy finger or a peek at her bosom or bushy loins had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Besides, she always made sure he got his due.

  
  
  


_“...I think it’s too soon to…”_

“Crap!” Brady cursed before pulling Robin away from the window. Shadows passed by from some traveling guards as they passed the chapel from the outside. The panicking monk gripped the MILF tight, keeping her mouth covered and a hand around her chest.

Robin blushed beneath his grasp, heart pounding as she heard more bustling outside. It wasn’t clear if anyone was going to bother coming in, but the idea of being caught rutting in such a holy place was...well, _exciting_.

Brady blinked as Robin effortlessly pulled free from his grasp and slid off his dick before turning and sinking to her knees. She reached for the open neckline of her nun’s garbs and pulled it clear over her breasts before slapping them against his still-hard cock. “The hell are you-?!”

“Oh Father, is this your scepter? It looks so filthy~”

Robin’s sultry coos left him twitching in her bosom. She gripped her tits and started rolling them up and down. She tried the most innocent smile she could muster, but it was clear she was refraining from cackling like a witch.

Brady grunted, fists balled at his sides as he instinctively bucked up. “S-Shit, I’m gonna-!”

Robin perked up and released his cock to let him stroke off the rest. The MILF leaned forward on her knees, tongue sticking out and waiting for the flood of life to consume her. Brady’s clumsy strokes brought that storm upon her as rope after sticky rope of cum attacked her face. Her eyes squeezed shut as hot shots of spunk struck her from her forehead and even all the way down to her plunging neckline. She kept her tongue sticking out, tasting the salty batter as it shot into her mouth.

_‘I’m gonna need to clean this before I bring it back.’_

* * *

“Oh! Oh! Ooooh, my teacher~”

Robin’s moans echoed through the royal library, along with the incriminating sounds of skin slapping against skin. The sounds grew louder near the back shelves, where the damning sight of the royal tactician being fucked by a man her junior could be found. Most peculiar would be the dynamics of power, and how it was the older woman garbed as a student herself.

Robin had ‘borrowed’ a uniform from the prestigious Ylisse Officer’s Academy - one that very clearly didn’t fit her more robust figure. Luckily for her, the buttons had come undone before she’d had to worry about them flying off. That fate lay in the tepid grasp of her reading glasses, askew on her face as she gripped the shelves for dear life.

“M-Ms. Robin, Keep your voice do-ooown,” Laurent insisted, punctuating his request with a slap across her supple ass. He was much more receptive to Robin’s role-playing antics, though perhaps not quite as enthusiastic at being the ‘teacher’ this time around.

“Aaah! Oooh, my teacher, you’re so cruuu-omph?!”

Robin’s groans were cut off as he pushed her into the shelves, wrapping his hands around to grab her mouth and tit. Her eyes darted back as she was left gasping and squirming against Laurent’s long cock. He leaned into her ear and admonished her behavior.

“I said - keep your voice down,” he insisted, holding her lip open with his fingers. His other hand squeezed her breast for punctuation, eliciting a small whimper from the busty, lusty older woman. He slipped his digits in her open mouth, pumping them in and out as she suckled his hand. She did so gladly, her eyes rolling up as her pussy was pounded, her nipple tweaked, and her tongue grabbed and squeezed.

Robin was usually the top when it came to Laurent - the lad was just naturally submissive in a way that she refused to question. But today, she wanted to give him a chance to be the one in charge. And what she found surprised and honestly delighted her. _‘You should be more assertive, Laurent - you’ll have all the girls clawing your back and screaming for more. Wonder how Miriel would feel about that?’_ She chortled to herself.

_Eeerk_

Laurent quietly cursed before glancing between a crack in the shelves. His eyes widened behind his glasses as Morgan settled at a table near the front of the library. The young lad clearly hadn’t noticed anything odd, like his mother getting fucked.

Not yet at least.

Robin undulated and squirmed, equally ignorant of the new danger. For whatever reason, she seemed even more ornery now, much to her ‘teacher’s’ grief. Laurent bit his lip as the horny MILF sucked and drooled on his fingers. He needed a new way to mask her moans.

Laurent adjusted his grip, pushing Robin closer to the shelf until her tits were pressed against the lip. His now-free hand snaked over and grabbed a nearby tome for support as he kept thrusting up into her tight snatch. Once his fingers closed around the binding, he made his next move. He grabbed her long hair and swiftly yanked down. Hard.

“AAH-oomph!”

“Hmm?”

Laurent pushed Robin’s head down, keeping the book pinned between her teeth. He glanced nervously back at Morgan.

“...Eh, must’ve been nothing. Now let's see - what did Mother want me to look over today?” Morgan shrugged before busying himself in his latest work as his mom was fucked behind his back...

* * *

“G-Gods above Sir Kni-iiiiieeeee~”

Gerome grimaced at that poor excuse for a title echoing through the stables. He gripped her shoulders tighter as her legs locked around his back. Her breasts bounced in the pegasus knight’s tunic as he plowed deep into her sopping wet twat. Her wrists squirmed in the tight belt strapped around her forearms, holding her arms behind her back. The shelf groaned under her, but stayed firm on the wall as the two fucked in the back.

He was scowling, and not just for the sake of the role play. The fact she’d assigned _him_ that role in this erotic little game of hers was never exactly something he admired. But still, he’d indulge her antics, if only for the MILF’s lascivious enthusiasm and oh so tight pussy and her tastes in attire. And the fact she was willing to engage in bondage was also a boon.

“Oh, mysterious knight - is my defeat not misery eno-ooooh?!”

If only she’d shut up first.

“Gah-aah?!”

Robin’s screams were cut off as Gerome tossed a nearby bridle over her neck before shoving the bit in her mouth. The rest dangled down over her heaving bosom, bouncing up as her tits flopped with every thrust. The sudden act sent her back until her head bumped the loose shutter as he slammed deep into her gushing pussy. It was hardly an effective gag in a practical sense, but for the purposes of their interests, it got the point across. The MILF froze atop his cock as Gerome pulled her close enough to see the glare in his mask’s lenses. “Quiet.”

She nodded, meekly, while trying to keep the grin off her face. It was always so hard to pull Gerome away, much less have him actually play along. But when he did, it was always such a sheer delight. ‘Especially when he gets irate,’ the busty mother chuckled to herself.

Gerome was ignorant of her inner machinations, only wanting to get off and be done with this. He had a patrol to keep up, and being distracted by Morgan’s mom in a sky riders outfit wasn’t a factor in that. This time at least. _‘Once was enough,’_ he resolved, trying not to dwell on how Minerva had toyed with him as they’d attempted flying-fucking.

But there was no mischievous wyvern here now - only some rather lazy horses idly watching Robin fuck Cherche’s son as the beasts chewed oats. Gerome pushed Robin back against the shutter as he started really pounding into her

Robin went flying out the now open window before her ass hit the edge. The shutter smacked just beneath her tits and took the breath out of her lungs. She was left hanging outside in the thankfully empty courtyard - trussed up, gagged, and very wide-eyed. ‘ _This...wasn’t part of the plan,’_ the MILF mused.

“I think he went this way.”

Her eyes bulged out as she heard people approaching. “Eromm! Er-ooom”

She felt him stop thrusting and quickly open the shutter with one hand, clear panic on his masked face. If Robin wasn't similarly distressed, she’d have found it hilarious. Less so when his way of pulling her back in was to grab the bridle hanging between her breasts and pull her up and in. “Hrrrk!”

Thud

Lucina stepped into the courtyard and glanced around- from the nearby training posts to the stables shut for cleaning. “Hmmm...are you sure you saw Gerome go this way, Morgan?”

“That’s what my mother said,” he shrugged.

  
  


* * *

“F-Fuck!”

Screams tore through the vast forests of Ylisse’s northern reaches. The capital and castle were quite a ways away, cast in the setting sun and rumbling clouds of a pending night’s storm. But not even the thunder looming closer and louder could compare to the carnal yells disturbing the birds and beasts.

“Y-You brute -you be-eeeeeeeeast!”

Robin’s snarls morphed into a long scream, sending spit flying around her. Her breasts rubbed against the simple bedroll as she gripped the dirt for much-desired support. A bow and quiver of arrows lay discarded nearby, just out of reach of the faux-huntress and her prey-turned-dominator.

She wasn’t wearing clothes so much as rags - tanned furs that barely covered her breasts, crotch, and kept her calves and arms warm in the cool night air. A ragged vest and cowl completed the primal hunter ensemble for the usually-civilized tactician. “Damn you-uuuu!”

Yarne wasn’t even able to try and act tough, not that it really mattered. Robin was facing away from him, screaming her head off and carrying the whole performance on her own as she ground back against the taguel’s dick. All Yarne could do was hold onto her hips for dear life as the horny MILF rode him as hard as his thick stump of a cock could allow.

Morgan’s mother ignored how tepid her partner of the afternoon was - too caught up in her own performance. She kept bellowing and screeching, snarling empty proclamations of hate and building timid Yarne up into a beast worthy of his assigned moniker.

“Gods you monster! Is this what you do-ooooh - F-Fuck hunters until they’re fat with your spawn?!” Robin yelled. Her breaks were only punctuated by the times she slammed back against his mostly-still dick. “Are you going to break me into your submissive little bitch - happily slurping your cock after you bring home more prey?”

“Well go ahead and try! Try to fuck me into submission on this big, f-faaat, th-hooo gods, it's too much!” the faux-hunter lamented as she rolled her ass against his crotch. Yarne struggled to stay on his feet against the MILF’s ample butt, especially as her cursing started hitting a little too close to home.

“I’m gonna tear your head off! Mount it on my wall to watch as I fuck every damn brat in the vill-AAAH!”

That was a genuine yelp, much to her shock. Something about what she’d said just caused Yarne to actually thrust back. It was brief, but noticeable. Right around the part where she mentioned him watching _‘Wait...he’s getting off to that? That’s...That’’s new.’_

“I-I swear, the second you let me go...I’m gonna...I-I-I’m CUMMING!”

Robin bit back a growl in genuine annoyance as he clammed up again. Yarne was always a tricky beast, no pun intended. He was certainly well equipped- perhaps even the best of the bunch. Yet what he’d won in genes, he more than lost in his timid nature. It didn’t matter that he had the tools to easily repopulate the Taguel race - Yarne truly was more timid than any hare. It was hard for the lusty MILF to really enjoy herself when she was the one thrusting back so much, no matter how thick and long he was.

A drop of rain splashed on her nose, making her wince as the rain loomed overhead. _‘Well, at least the rain should wash my scent off. Don’t want Panne asking questions...again.’_

* * *

_Booom! KRaaaa-BOOOOOM!_

Lightning flashed through the windows and cast over the dim tower chamber.

_Hrk! Glurk Glrk Glrrrk!_

Owain gripped the MILF-witch’s hair as he pulled her against his dick until it was stuffed in her gullet. The vigorous throat fucking rattled the chains and shackles clamping her wrists together in her lap, as well as the one trailing up into the rafters. Robin looked up from the floor with pure blazing hate - hate that looked so contrary on her usually warm face. It was as striking as the unconventional dark mage’s garb straining on her body. One devoid of the usual undersuit in favor of showing her skin through the lavish, lascivious yellow and black cloth.

“T-Take this, witch!” Owain roared before slamming deep in her mouth. Robin’s eyes’ widened as thick, syrupy cum shot down her throat and clung to the walls. Her neck bulged, struggling to swallow it all before she choked. Her nostrils flared, smelling the heroic scion’s musk and pubes until she was lightheaded.

_“Pu-Paaah!”_

He pulled out and aimed the rest at her face. Robin the witch winced to protect her eyes as rope after sticky rope of spunk painted over her pale face and into her silver hair. “Y-You curr - what kind of hero are you?” she snarled.

Her answer was to be hoisted up as the chain holding her shackles shot into the rafters. The witch struggled behind the dragging bonds until she ultimately ended up standing on her toe tips. “D-Damn you!: she spat, sending cum and vitriol flying.

“Hah! Say what you will, you vile witch - I know your one weakness, and how it can undo the spell you’ve cast on this kingdom!” Owain boasted, hands on his hip and sloppy cock still twitching between his legs.

Robin played along, acting in mock-outrage. “I-Impossible - how could a whelp such as you possibly decipher my...my disciples!” she gawked.

“All free of your wicked control, witch. And soon I will break the ribald curse cast upon ye!” he declared. The witch’s squirming increased as he circled her trussed-up body and reached for the thong between her globulous asscheeks.

Robin shivered at his touch - genuinely affected as she stuttered through her lines. “N-No! You can’t take my butt - it’s..it’s impure!”

Owain ignored her and pulled the thong down to her ankles. He pushed his cock against her puckered star. His hands gripped her hips as he reached in and whispered in her ear. “ _You remembered the silencing spell this time...right?_ ”

Robin blinked at the uncharacteristically soft, frantic whispers from the boisterous hero. She realized he was breaking role to ask a genuine question. Rather than offer him an affirmation, she decided to keep channeling the seductive side of her ‘evil’ sorceress and gave a sultry sneer back at him. _“Why don’t you find out~”_

Her taunting lips and rolling hips drove the concern out of Owain’s mind, and he happily planted his sword deep in her butt. “F-Fuck! Tha-haaahaha-at blasted sword!” she growled.

The hero ignored her cursing and swiftly went to town on her ass. Loud, wet claps echoed with her screams through the tower room, broken only by the clanking chains. Robin tried to stay in character, tried to pretend she was hating this. But her bucking hips, flushed cheeks, and the leaking from her pussy were far more truthful than her words.

“F-Fuck yo-oooooooh~”

She loved these games, especially with Owain. The others only amused her antics for the promise of MILF pussy, ass, or throat. While she was more than fine with that arrangement, it was nice to have someone that shared her vigor and could even exceed her in some cases. It made him her favorite among her little network of Shepherd sons, almost her favorite repeat client as well.

Almost.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

“Come in.”

Robin slipped into Morgan’s room, holding her violet bathrobe tight. Her wet hair still hung down her body after her long soak. She found her son at his desk, reading over an assignment he’d been embroiled with all day. “Morgan?”

Her son turned to her and smiled. “Hello, Mother! How was your day today?”

Robin sat on his bed, legs crossed and palms flat on the comforter. She shrugged letting her breasts bounce as she casually exclaimed, “Not too bad - just some loose ends being tied up - was in or around the castle all day.”

“Morgan cocked his head in confusion. “Really? I didn’t see you around. Where were you at?”

“Just around - saw some people, ran a few errands. Nothing big.”

“Nothing small either?”

Robin blinked before laughing, a little too loudly. “Well, someone needs to make sure the castle doesn’t fall apart when she’s gone. That’s what you’ll be for...eventually at least.”

“ Not anytime soon with all this work. And the distractions, as well,” Morgan huffed before turning back some pages. His mother rose from the bed, letting her bathrobe shift around her mature body. Her wet hair hung over her face and covered her eyes. “...Distractions?”

Oh just things like fetching Inigo for sparring practice with Kjelle,” Morgan explained, not facing her.

“Is that so?” Robin mused as she slowly walked towards her son.

“Yeah, and finding Brady to help Lissa and Cynthia in the infirmary. I went by the chapel but it was quiet,” he explained.

His mother kept walking with a little sway in her hips. “Oh was it?”

Morgan grunted an affirmation, still engrossed in his work. “Yep. Then I stopped by the library for these books and a scroll for Noire, and I swear a ghost or something was making a racket in there.”

“Mmmhmm...What else?” she asked, mere steps away from his desk.

Morgan tapped his quill on the parchment as he racked his brain. “Lucina wanted to talk to Gerome, so we looked over by the stables. Nah thought she smelled Yarne going to the forest, but we couldn’t find him there,” he explained as he scratched more lines on his document.

He heard her come to a stop behind him, felt her put a hand on his shoulder, and a cursory glance confirmed her rearing over his other shoulder. Robin finally tucked the wet hair behind her ears and exposed her bright eyes and eager smile. “...And the tower?”

Morgan grinned. “...Severa never even thought to look there.”

“Oh, honey!”

Robin didn’t just hug her son - she kissed him. Kissed him the way no mother and child should. But as their tongues swapped spit and hands roamed over each other’s bodies, it was clear that both tacticians were far beyond such a taboo.

Morgan shifted the chair back to give his mom room to sit on his lap. Robin shifted into place, still sucking his lips as she settled into place. Her son reached up and grabbed her breast, sending a throaty moan echoing from her throat and into his mouth. They were ravenous together - discarding stations and boundaries and diving deep in the taboo waters.

Time passed them without notice, but eventually, their lungs screamed for air. Reluctantly, they parted - leaving only gasping, loopy smiles, and strands of spit between them. “You did a great job, watching out for your mommy~” Robin cooed, licking her lips.

Morgan couldn’t respond as he sucked in gulps of air. The only way to show his appreciation wound up being the stiff desire throbbing against her bare thigh. Robin noticed her son’s plight and adjusted herself until his clothed erection was pressed between her supple thighs. “Morgan, you really don’t know how much this means to- _mmm_ …”

She leaned into her son’s surprise kiss, eyes fluttering over like a girl half her age. Morgan kept his grip on her breast and adjusted his other hand from her hip to her butt. They kept it brief, and when he pulled back she tried to follow for more. Her son smiled and softly laughed. “Mom, it’s okay - really.”

“Mhmm, I can feel how _okay_ it is,” she chuckled, reaching down to grip his tent. She rubbed her globulous ass against his crotch, enjoying the hitched breaths from her beloved lover-son. Her touch made him gasp and writhe beneath her. “Honey, I know - I can’t wait either. But I wanted to make sure I was nice and clean for you. And only you~”

Robin nudged his hand off her ass and pushed him into the back of her knees. She wrapped her arms around him and cooed in his ear. “Take me to bed...and fuck me, Morgan - fuck your slutty mommy~”

Morgan vigorously nodded and struggled to his feet. It took some adjusting, but he quickly secured his grip on his mom and carried her to his bed. Robin kept playing with his ear, running her tongue or nibbling on the lobe in between sultry nothings hissing in his ear.

“One whole week - just like I promised you,” she purred. “You gave mommy her day, so now you get yours. Seven days with your naughty, incest-loving mother - willing and ready for anything. _Anything_ ~”

He froze as she rubbed her nice, plump ass over his hard cock. Robin glanced down with a grin before looking back at him through lidded eyes. The way her hair dripped and clung to her head only added to her arousal. 

“I could be your personal maid sucking you off in the morning, or a humble cleric bending over to take your confession. Or we can do something new, like the adulterous queen and the lucky servant, the knight and her page, the barbarian and his capture - anything you want, sweetie,” Robin cooed before kissing her son’s lips again.

He finally reached the bed and deposited her on the sheets. Robin’s back hit the comforter, making her arch up as her breasts bounced in her bathrobe. She watched her son struggling to remove his pants as she casually undid the belt tied around her waist. When Morgan turned to expose his throbbing hard cock, she was already swinging the untied belt around her finger, with her robe open and her body on full, tantalizing display.

She lifted a finger and beckoned him to join her.

_“This is your week, Morgan~”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, a week late but I finally got Anniversary wrapped up. and now a small announcement - I'm taking a little break from writing. I want some time to decompress and cool down before I get into the summer block of stories, and hopefully, take the extra time to really plan out my stuff and work on pacing myself better. I want to keep posting things that I feel are the best quality I can offer, not just stuff that's done and gone through a pass or two. I think I owe it to all of you - whether you've been here since the first time Rola fondled Link, or just joined in now.
> 
> Last thing I want to say goes to everyone - and I do mean everyone, that's ever read my stuff, or talked to me in brief or in full - Thank you. Thank you for all your words, kind or critical. Comforting, or sobering. I never imagined I'd get to this point, and I really am grateful to everyone and everything that's helped make that happens. I won't pretend to be perfect - I know I have my flaws and my faults. the fact that I've made real, true friends out of all this is something I will truly cherish.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this, and I look forward to hearing from you soon. Thank you for three amazing years, and here's to three more and even beyond :)


End file.
